My Wish For You
by Treacherous Darkness
Summary: Clary Fray lives encapsulated in hate. After her mother was killed in a mugging gone wrong, Valentine, Clary’s father, has needed a release, and has become violently abusive. Clary is apathetic, and just holding on. Can anyone save her? -- ON HIATUS --
1. Chapter 1: Morbid Acceptance

**My Wish For You**

**Disclaimer:** No matter what goes on inside my head, everything except for the plot line (duh!) belongs to the charming Miss Cassandra Clare!

**Summary: **Clary Fray lives encapsulated in hate. After her mother was killed in a mugging gone wrong, Valentine, Clary's father, has needed a release, and has become violently abusive. Clary is apathetic, and just holding on, but when the boy next door sees something he shouldn't have, Clary's entire life spins out of control. All Human. Rated M for violence, possibly rape. Lots of fluff and maybe a small citrus. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

**Chapter One: Morbid Acceptance**

Hi. My name is Clarissa Fray, but most people just call me Clary. I like being called Clary. Have you ever felt like an inanimate object? Well don't think I'm crazy, but sometimes I do. Almost everyday in fact. I feel like a ship, who after just barely surviving a great accident, is forgotten about. Broken and lost, it is left to float aimlessly, battling the huge waves that threaten to engulf it. And somehow, I feel like that ship is me.

It all started that beautiful summer's night, three years ago. It was all my fault, really, and I haven't yet forgiven myself for it. I don't expect that I ever will. Anyways, I had a broken ankle from a bad fall while playing soccer, and I was just lounging around the house, revelling in ordering my mom and dad around, telling them to get me this and that. Well, it was a June evening, and at about eleven o'clock, I decided that I desperately needed a monster energy drink to keep me awake so that I could finish watching my movie.

It was because of this selfish urge that my mother went to the little corner store about four blocks away from our house. The thing was, she never actually made it there. About two blocks down, they found her body. Bloodied and broken. Her purse was gone, and due to the results of the autopsy, they decided that it was definitely some form of gang activity.

I cried that night. A lot. And so did my father. We both just sat there in each other's arms, mourning my mother's loss. That was one of the last times that my father touched me without violence. The next day, he was still kind and caring, but I could see a change in his face, a hardening of his features that suggested something more than just grief. Anger, hatred, pain. At first it confused me, but I began to comprehend as I watched the transformation take place. The only emotions I ever saw on his face were those same three, and occasionally a sneering, twisted pleasure as his fist connected with the side of my head.

At first there wasn't any violence at all. Valentine, my father, was actually very kind those first few days. And then slowly the kindness morphed. One day, I had forgotten about the ice cubes resting on my swollen ankle, and they melted on to our hardwood floor, creating water stains that would probably never fade. He yelled at me for that one. Cruel, harsh words.

**Flashback**

_Oh shit. All over the floor._

_"Um… Daddy? Could you come give me a hand with this? My ice cubes kind of melted," I said amusedly._

_It was when he walked in that I saw the strong presence of anger, and became just a little bit afraid._

_"You bitch! All over the floor! Clean it up you worthless thing!" he screamed at me._

_I was horrified. Never had my sweet little daddy talked to me like that. But nonetheless, I didn't want it to happen again, so I bent down and attempted to clean up as best I could._

**End Of Flashback**

From there it simply escalated. Before I knew it, the screaming turned in to slaps and kicks. Punches and hits. Now though, I'm used to it. After three years of mental and physical abuse, I can hold it together. After each beating, I can patch myself up well enough, and put on enough makeup to go to school. Usually. Sometimes, it's so bad that I can't walk. Since Valentine won't let me go to the hospital for obvious reasons, if that's the case I have to stay home. He usually would never allow this, but he grudgingly will if I'm bad enough that he fears exposure.

Today though, I wouldn't have that luxury. My beating last night hadn't been so bad, and nothing was broken. I looked over my body in the bathroom mirror, examining myself. I had just woken up, so my frizzy red hair was even more unruly than usual. I sighed and yanked a brush through it. It calmed down a bit, but I didn't have time for more.

Next I splashed my face with some cool water, hoping to alleviate the tiredness that accumulates when you go to bed at around midnight and wake up at four o'clock every single morning. My emerald green eyes stared beseechingly back at me from the mirror. I remember when they used to sparkle and dance with mirth, but since my mother died, they have been dull and unresponsive. I used to get compliments on them all the time, but not since 'it' happened. I probably never will again.

I sighed and looked back at my self. I looked over my injuries. I had bruise-coloured hand prints circling my upper arms, and another handprint on my left cheek from last night. This is not to mention all of the little and big cuts and scrapes that are all over my body.

Oh God. I'm so freaking ugly. Valentine and all the girls at school have been telling me for years, but I didn't start believing them until about a year ago. I then I saw it. They were so right. My hair was too frizzy, my eyes dull and lifeless, and my skin was pale and washed out. Ewwww. I thought. I just hurt to look at myself.

I quickly pulled on a pair of old grey sweats, and a huge baggy NYD sweatshirt. This was all I could really wear anymore. Anything else would showcase the tortured state of my body. That is something that I definitely don't want to do. I'm already considered a freak as it is, so why be more of one if I can help it?

The shrill buzzing of my father's alarm clock interrupted my morbid inner musings. Crap! If he's downstairs and breakfast is not on the table, ohhh I'm going to be in so much trouble!

I shuffled down the stairs as fast as my broken body could manage, and had a bowl of warmed oatmeal and a frosty glass of orange juice on the table in record time. I breathed a sigh of relief as he came down the stairs. And he scowled at me as he entered the kitchen. I was never allowed to eat with him.

I sighed as the inevitable happened. He did it nearly every morning, probably hoping he could use it as a reason to punish me. I watched as the nearly empty plastic bowl clattered to the floor, splashing the leftover oatmeal all over the floor.

"Clean it up bitch, or there'll be hell to pay," he snarled.

I didn't answer. I just watched as he left the kitchen and slammed the front door.

Well. Welcome to the joyful life of Clary Fray.


	2. Chapter 2: To Be Or Not To Be

**My Wish For You**

**Disclaimer:** No matter what goes on inside my head, everything except for the plot line (duh!) belongs to the charming Miss Cassandra Clare!

**Summary: **Clary Fray lives encapsulated in hate. After her mother was killed in a mugging gone wrong, Valentine, Clary's father, has needed a release, and has become violently abusive. Clary is apathetic, and just holding on, but when the boy next door sees something he shouldn't have, Clary's entire life spins out of control. All Human. Rated M for violence, possibly rape. Lots of fluff and maybe a small citrus. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

**Chapter Two: **

Ahhhh, school. Surprisingly, it was my very favourite place in the world. It saved me. Without it, I would never be able to escape from the explosive violence and hateful atmosphere that was my home life. Each morning I breathed deeply of the crisp air, revelling in my short-lived freedom.

I'm sure most people in a situation like mine would despise having to go to a place filled with catty teenagers that would socially destroy you just for kicks. Although at first, being forced to wear huge clothes, and having to break off connections with any friends that I had, I did feel that way. But after a while, I just dropped off their radar. My friends stopped calling, my teachers stopped asking questions, the resident bullies quit bitching at me, and everyone just stopped caring.

Now, I am free to simply walk the beautiful campus like it is mine alone. I can be free of judgement and petty rumours. Sure that wasn't how it was in the beginning, but now, I seem to be invisible. People just stare right through me. The teachers stop calling on me in class. I just exist. Dreamily floating in and out of awareness, simply loving the fact that while there I can just _be_. It took a while for things to be this way, for everyone to forget. But now that they are, I couldn't be happier. Literally. School is my salvation. The only thing in my dreary life that has saved me from putting myself out of my misery. I was still dangerously close to falling, and I knew that, but I believe that as long as I am still walking on this tightrope, I might as well try and enjoy myself.

"Ugghhh," I groaned out loud as I walked up the stairs to apply my usual copious amounts of makeup.

My father is a construction worker, so we don't have that much money, but it means that he has to go to work early, and doesn't finish until late. It means that I have at least some time to myself. But only a bit.

I moaned again as I put a bit too much weight on my ankle; I think it was sprained. Shit. My dad would never let me learn how to drive, or buy me a car, so I was probably the only seventeen year old in existence who had couldn't drive. It also meant that I had to walk the three and a half kilometres on a sprained ankle.

Once I had finished slathering on enough makeup that I probably looked like a cross between a dead Barbie and a really freaky clown.

I sighed as I walked out the door. At least in this part of town I could limp openly without attracting too much attention. We were lucky that way I guess. The houses around us were mainly vacant, or rented out to college kids. So, the neighbours could never get suspicious or anything.

This was why I was surprised to see a moving truck with people running too and fro outside number seventeen. This was different because since the house was mainly rented, it was already sparsely furnished. But a moving truck meant that they were here to stay, at least for a bit.

Wow, neighbours. My first real neighbours since my mom died. I know that Valentine will just do his best to ignore them, and make me keep my screams to a minimum. This could get tricky.

As soon as I saw the truck, I straightened out of my limp as much as I could, and walked a bit more quickly, although it hurt like hell. I was focusing on trying to get far enough past all the hubbub, so I didn't detect the sound of a car that was coming up behind me. I didn't notice it until it stopped right beside me, and the window rolled down.

"Hey!" Someone called. "You going to school too? Need a ride?" The voice was low and rough, like the purring growl of a lion.

I couldn't help but be just a tad bit afraid. I mean, I wasn't scared at school, because no one talked to me, or even looked at me in general. So a male talking to me, kind of made me a bit afraid.

I stopped walking and looked towards the car. I was surprised to see that it was a sleek BMW. I mean, why live in an area like this if you could afford a car like that? I dismissed it. Some rich people prefer the quiet and anonymity.

It was then that I saw his face, and it was then that my world shifted. He was beautiful. He had smooth, flawless skin, toned, and tanned to a golden bronze. His hair was short, but I could detect a delicate wave to it that seemed to magnify the luxurious colour of the silky golden locks. Next were his eyes. They both held me, and pushed me forcefully away. They were golden, just like his hair, but were flecked with a deeper brown. They were beautiful, wide, and compelling, like a child's, and this was why they held me. On the other hand, the look in them was terrifying. I don't even know why it scared me. It seemed wild almost, yet barely contained.

Then it clicked. It was the look in Valentine's eyes before he would deliver the first blow of the night. The first hit among many. And because of this small likeness, I was scared, petrified in fact. What if this boy was like Valentine? What if their similarities ran farther than just skin deep?

My muscles locked and I felt sweat dew up on my forehead at the very thought. Then I remembered that he was probably waiting for a response.

"Uh-h-h I'll j-just walk, b-but thank you-u," I stuttered uncontrollably and my hands shook perceptively.

He looked at me funny, and began to speak. Great. He probably thinks I'm crazy now, and then the rumours will start all over again, and it'll take me another two years to achieve that level of invisibility.

"Umm, are you sure? Because it's about three kilometres from here," He looked at me a bit disbelieving.

"Yah, I-I'm fine. I w-walk this way everyday," My voice shook.

"Umm, well, if you're sure… I guess I'll see you around," He was still staring at me, and I just nodded, and watched as he drove away.

Great. He was probably going to try to say hi to me or… Wait, what? I suddenly felt warm tears course down my cheeks. And right then, the realization of the true nature of my life hit me full force. I was a disgusting excuse for a person, a waste of oxygen. If I deserved to be loved, my dad would love me. I mean, what love is stronger than the love a parent has for their child? I obviously didn't even deserve that. So why would this boy be any different. He would carry on just like all the rest. I was unwanted, unwantable.

**A/N: The next chapter will be in Jace's POV. R&R PLEASEEEEE!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: My World

**My Wish For You**

**Disclaimer:** No matter what goes on inside my head, everything except for the plot line (duh!) belongs to the charming Miss Cassandra Clare!

**Summary: **Clary Fray lives encapsulated in hate. After her mother was killed in a mugging gone wrong, Valentine, Clary's father, has needed a release, and has become violently abusive. Clary is apathetic, and just holding on, but when the boy next door sees something he shouldn't have, Clary's entire life spins out of control. All Human. Rated M for violence, possibly rape. Lots of fluff and maybe a small citrus. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

**A/N Sorry about the long gap…. Just blame it on the darn IB Programme!!**

**Thank you sooo much to all of my lovely reviewers!!! I love you all!! Special thanks goes out to Aphrail! Thank you so much your PM made me soo happy!!!**

**Chapter Three: My World**

**Jace's Point Of View**

"You numbskull!!! That's fragile," I yelled at the idiotic mover as he threw around my antique Priori bed frame.

God, some people are so stupid. If I were doing the job, I would at least do it properly. Peasants. I still haven't quite forgiven my mother for this. It was thanks to her and her 'need' to live in a small neighbourhood where we'd get less attention than when we lived in a million dollar penthouse smack in the middle of Manhattan.

But seriously, Brooklyn? Only hobos and and schizos lived here. And now, I Jace Herondale, heir to the Herondale media empire, would be living in a three-bedroom bungalow with chipped paint and purple linoleum. My parents thought it would be 'humbling' for me, and it would also make it a bit easier to go about our everyday lives.

I can't believe this. I mean, sure, I'd been born with a silver spoon up my ass… but man, I fit the part. Not to brag or anything, but I've got the looks. Back in Manhattan I could have any chick, no matter how high-class swooning at my feet in no time. So here, in this mangy little neighbourhood, I'm sure it'll be beyond easy to get some ass.

I groaned. Damn. Today I start school. The local high school that I'm going to probably doesn't even take AmEx cards in the cafeteria. Just kill me now.

"Jace! Get a move on! School starts in fifteen minutes!" My annoying mother called.

"Yes _mother_," I sneered her name.

I sighed as I unlocked my BMW. Sure we lived in a shit part of town for privacy, but it doesn't mean that I have to give up my toys. As I was thinking this… I saw something, someone.

She was wearing clothes that no self-respecting girl in Manhattan would dare to venture out in, but yet through the baggy grey sweats I could still see the subtle yet shapely curves that outlined her delicate body. Her hair was a fiery red that I've never seen on anyone before, and pulled up in to a ponytail it showed off her slender neck. She was beautiful.

Wait just a second. Did I just say… beautiful? To me, girls were hot, sexy, or cute, but never beautiful. I shook my head roughly. You're being stupid, Jace, I told myself.

Finally, I decided to just go for the kill and ask her if she needed a ride.

"Hey!" I called out. "You going to school too? Need a ride?"

I smiled inwardly. I loved seeing the reactions my looks got from girls, and I was sure that this time would be no exception. But as she turned, I was struck dumb.

Her face… was indescribable. Her green eyes were a singular shade of green, and sparkled when the light caught them. Her features were straight and aquiline, yet small and womanly. Altogether, her face was finely chiselled. Ohh and those lips! They were a delicious rosy pink, and were plump and full. Yummy.

I was just about to really turn my flirt on when I noticed the subtler things about her that I hadn't at first glance. First, she was wearing a shitload of makeup. Why did she need to cover up that pretty face? I looked closer and thought that I saw deep shadows dusting her cheekbones, but dismissed it as a trick of the light. Her hands were shaking, and her face was covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

But her eyes, her eyes were what held me. They were terrified. Horribly scared. They held none of the attraction that I had seen so many countless times before. No, she was scared. Why would she be scared? I mean sure, some random guy came up to her and asked her to get in his car, but really? She was scared shitless. I think I even saw a few crystalline tears well up in her eyes. Whoa.

"Uh-h-h I'll j-just walk, b-but thank you-u," She stuttered and tripped over the words. Weird.

"Umm, are you sure? Because it's about three kilometres from here," I'm sure my voice was a bit disbelieving. I mean, dude, the school is a long walk from here!

"Yah, I-I'm fine. I w-walk this way everyday," Wow. Well I guess she must be used to it then. Maybe she was some sort of fitness junkie or something.

"Umm, well, if you're sure… I guess I'll see you around," I said.

Just then, I had a really weird feeling. I wanted to stay with this girl. I wanted to just pick her up and hold her close. Protect her from whatever was scaring her. I shook myself and quickly drove away. What was it about this girl that brought out such strong reactions from within me? Weird.

As I drove the rest of the way to school, I couldn't help but replay her words in my head, revelling in the soft silkiness of her dulcet tones. Why was such a beautiful angel scared? What had happened to this girl?

**A/N The next chapter will be up ASAP, but school's heavy right now… so don't attack me with pitchforks!! R&R PLEASEEEEEE!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Invisibility

**My Wish For You**

**Disclaimer:** No matter what goes on inside my head, everything except for the plot line (duh!) belongs to the charming Miss Cassandra Clare!

**Summary: **Clary Fray lives encapsulated in hate. After her mother was killed in a mugging gone wrong, Valentine, Clary's father, has needed a release, and has become violently abusive. Clary is apathetic, and just holding on, but when the boy next door sees something he shouldn't have, Clary's entire life spins out of control. All Human. Rated M for violence, possibly rape. Lots of fluff and maybe a small citrus. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

**A/N I'm so sorry and I know that you all must hate me right now!! But I've been in and out of the hospital for the past two months! I'm sorry for the outrageously long wait, but I'm really trying to get back on track! **

** Thank you sooo much to all of my lovely reviewers!!! I love you all!! Even considering my huge silent break; you're still there!! Thanks guys!! You are all so very inspirational!**

**Chapter Four: Broken Invisibility**

**Clary's Point Of View**

As I stood there on the side of the road, it really hit me. Every word he punctuated with a blow was well deserved. I was an unwantable burden, nothing but a shell. I had nothing to offer the world… I simply existed.

I felt another sob creep up and rack through my body. How could I have not seen it? I was a selfish being who spoiled anything it touched. I had killed my mother, and then turned my father in to a monster. What else would I ruin? Who would be broken next?

Worthless. Unworthy. Ugly. Fat. Spoiled. Dirty. Tainted. That was what I was. The tears continued to course down my cheeks as I stood there, my eyes unblinkingly staring after that black BMW.

These thoughts continued to whirl around my head; the realization leaving me hollow inside. My spirit was broken; why fight back? I would take whatever God threw at me. I deserved the worst.

With these judgments in firm belief, I trudged forward. I had to limp a bit, but I forced myself to put as much weight as possible on my sprained ankle. I felt the pain; embraced it. It made me see more clearly, the sharp zing causing adrenaline to rush through my veins, invigorating me further. _Ahhhh, I_ thought. This delicious pain made the world disappear, it made my vision tunnelled, I could simply see what was right in front of me, and it felt damn good.

I continued with a vengeance, walking quicker and putting increasingly more weight in my ankle until I was walking almost without a limp. The pain was horrifying, but it was overshadowed by the sharp pleasure the coursed through my veins.

_I am in control. _

That was my last thought before my ankle folded underneath me, and everything went black.

The first thing that registered was a dull ringing in my ears. Slowly, I began to feel more, to gain access to my throbbing limbs. Once I was fully conscious, I gathered that I was lying on my back, probably on the rough roadside. The small bits of gravel dug painfully in to my shoulder blades. I attempted to slowly lift my torso upwards, but this just cause the pain in my head to reassert itself ten-fold.

Finally, I just lifted my arm to check the time on my watch. It was two forty-five.

_Damn_, I thought to myself.

My father would most likely intercept the automatic message left by the school on our answering machine. I automatically felt the blinding fear return. I began to shake, and had to hum quietly to myself to dispel my morbid thoughts.

I'm going to be in for it tonight. Father hates it when I miss school. In fact, he hates anything that threatens the perfect little image he has prancing about is deranged mind.

Suddenly a grim smile overtook my sullen features. _Neighbours_, I thought. This means he would at least have to keep the noise level to a minimum. That was when I thought back to this morning, and the nearly primal instinct that overtook my body once I saw those eyes. Those tortured eyes.

This raised questions within me. What if my new neighbour heard me screaming? What would he do? Would he call the police? Ignore my tortured cries? Maybe he would rush in and save me! I immediately had an outrageous image of an angelic blonde boy astride a gleaming white stallion, brandishing a shining silver sword at my cowering father.

Oh what an image! Very unrealistic, yes… Yet I can't help but wish all the same. I inwardly flinched as each of my thoughts from yesterday came rushing back to me. I didn't deserve a knight in shining armour. I didn't deserve a happy ending.

I sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time that day. I would never be that girl. The beautiful long-legged blonde with the perfect family and good grades. I would forever be broken. Damaged so badly that I no longer deserved such blessed normalcy.

_Lord, what have I become? _My thoughts were remorseful, melancholy.

I sighed and decided to face the music. It was now around three o'clock. Kids would be driving home right around now. I gently attempted to move my ankle to a better angle in which to stand. I immediately felt a zing of pain rush through my body. It cleared up my senses and brought everything in to sharper relief.

I put even more weight on it as I stood up fully. I smiled morbidly once again as I pushed on homeward. Each step was equal parts of agony and ecstasy. To a normal person, the agony would be huge and all consuming. But to me, and the life I've lived, that zing of pain morphed in to a nearly unwilling pleasure.

This was why I continued to plunge forward. I am simply fulfilling my destiny as one of the damned.

**A/N I'm sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, but I felt a need to express Clary's true feelings, and her deep-rooted self-worth and trust issues. The next chapter will be in Jace's POV. Please R&R!! Thank you all once again!**

**Flicka**


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful Revelations

**My Wish For You**

**Disclaimer:** No matter what goes on inside my head, everything except for the plot line (duh!) belongs to the charming Miss Cassandra Clare!

**Summary: **Clary Fray lives encapsulated in hate. After her mother was killed in a mugging gone wrong, Valentine, Clary's father, has needed a release, and has become violently abusive. Clary is apathetic, and just holding on, but when the boy next door sees something he shouldn't have, Clary's entire life spins out of control. All Human. Rated M for violence, possibly rape. Lots of fluff and maybe a small citrus. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

**A/N Sorry again for the long wait!! I really am horrible. Hopefully you guys can forgive me!! I want to thank my reviewers for continuing to encourage and support me with this story!! Thank you so so so so much! **

** I would really like to reply to all my reviews… but you all know how hard it can be!! I will try to reply personally to those registered, and I'll simply put a reply in each A/N for those not. Thanks again guys!**

**girl=]**** Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm sorry if it was too much, I was a bit worried about that, and I totally see where you're coming from. I just really wanted people to understand, because I find in abuse fanfictions that not many people take the time to really delve in to the emotional wreckage the characters are often subjected to. Thank you for the criticism and I will definitely keep this in mind when writing future situations as such. Thanks again! **

** And I understand that you're just trying to be helpful **** I know that it can be hard to portray the correct message over the computer!!!**

**anon**** I would never quit!! I know I've been taking a long time updating… and I'm really sorry!! But thank you for your continued support and reviews!**

**(no user name)**** Thank you so much for that opinion! I'm really glad that someone appreciates and understands the message that I was trying to send. Thank you!**

**Thank you everyone!! Sorry for the outrageously long authors notes!! And without further ado…**

**Chapter Five: Beautiful Revelations**

**Jace's Point Of View**

School could be summarized in one simple word. FUCKING ANNOYING!! Okay, so maybe that's two words… but you get the general idea. For the entire drive there, I couldn't get that girl out of my mind. I was struck by her appearance. Her sparkling emerald eyes were so deep, that at first glance I was positive that I could see straight in to her soul.

As I conjured up my memory of them for what had to be the fiftieth time, I noticed other small things. She absolutely shone innocence. She looked so small and fragile; like a child. But just one look at the broken expression on her face, the hidden strength in her gaze… and it was apparent that she had seen things that no child should. There was none of the naivety that so often found it's way in to the features of the young.

No. This girl was not naïve. I felt strange as I thought about her. I thought about the way her body was tense and hard and unyielding, yet the way her eyes seemed to plead with me. They were a beacon; begging me to look just a little bit closer…

I shook my head twice fast. Shit. I'm turning in to a girl; I can feel it. I mean, Jace Lightwood?? Thinking about… _feelings_??? Fucking hell. I immediately gripped the steering wheel more tightly and sat up straighter, attempting to think about something manly, something other than my own patheticness.

My train of thought was cut off as I turned in to the highschool's drive. The school was an average building. Large and brownstone, with a few light grey portable classrooms scattered here and there. The lawn wasn't kept in very good shape and the there was graffiti all over the walls… but meh, I don't really give a shit.

There. How's that for manly??!! I mentally patted myself on the back. Wow, lame.

I quickly parked in the first spot I saw and grabbed my messenger bag. My car _really _stood out. The other vehicles in the lot were banged up Subaru's and rusty Chevy's. Yikes.

I sighed and exited my car, winking at a blonde who was lounging on a picnic table with her friends. Let's just say that her blouse was cut a little too low, and her skirt a tad short. But hey, do you see me complaining?

She giggled and waved girlishly at me. I was right; it's going to be appallingly easy to get a good lay. Oh what fun!

The rest of the day progressed in much the same manner. Girls giggling and waving at me… a few of the brave ones even came up and introduced themselves to me. It was amusing for a while… but then it started to get shall we say, FUCKING ANNOYING!!! They seemed to be stalking me in packs, and it began to be a little unnerving, especially when a random redhead tried to yank me in to the janitor's closet with her. _That _was just downright scary!

Other than the desperate girls, everything was pretty boring. The teachers droned on and on about the most boring things in the history of the universe and I valiantly tried to stay awake.

For the entire day, that girl was in the back of my mind. Every time I passed girls in the hall, I would automatically look to see if they were the mystery girl with fiery red hair and enchanting emerald eyes. Wait… _enchanting_? _I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay. _Yup, the power of positive thinking.

Finally it was the end of the day, and I gratefully stepped in to my car, relishing in the absence of gossiping girls and annoyingly loud boys. I may be a ladies man, but it doesn't mean they have to stalk me. Right? Surprisingly I didn't see the girl. The school wasn't that big, so I probably should have seen her. Oh well. Maybe her dog died or something. Yeah, good thinking Jace.

It was six-thirty when I walked in the door of the shitty new house. Purple linoleum??? Wow. Just Wow. I had stopped at this burger place and then ended up making out with the waitress behind the bar. What??!! You can't blame a man for having his fun!!

I sighed contentedly as I lugged my bag up to my bedroom. My parents weren't home yet, so I figured I'd spend some time acquainting myself with my new domain. My dad was a work-a-holic. He was probably hunched over some very long sheet over computer-speak right now. How enthralling. My mother on the other hand was most likely spending thousands of dollars on the new 'it-dress' as she so eloquently put it.

I scoffed. Women and their clothes.. I mean who really gives a shit it was made by Tommy Klein or Calvin Hilfiger or whoever the fuck they were.

I surveyed my room. Four walls painted a calm bluish colour and sand coloured laminate floors. It was pretty standard, not to mention boring, except for the one feature that made it all worth it. The east wall was dominated by a huge picture window. Floor to ceiling huge. It was the type that was practically the size of the entire wall, even jutting out from the side of the house slightly, creating a nice little window seat. I hadn't gotten any curtains yet which meant that the bedroom in the house next door could see every inch of my room. Shit. I probably had some creepy cat lady or something for a neighbour.

As I looked more closely though, I smirked. The houses in the subdivision were pretty cookie cutter, so the house next door was identical, just reversed. The room opposite mine had the same huge window, and since curtains appeared to be nonexistent, I could see straight in.

It was obviously a bedroom. There was a small white bed, with a thin sheet, and an old wood chest under a rickety looking desk and chair. Since the houses were so close together, I could see every detail. There was a couple of pens and a notebook on the desk, and a picture of a pretty red-haired woman beside them. It was the only personal touch in the entire room.

I was still standing gazing unashamedly when the door suddenly opened to the bedroom across the way. A girl quickly ran in to the room and slammed the door loudly; I could hear the bang from where I was standing. I quickly picked up a random comic lying on the ground and pretended to read it while I was surreptitiously creeping the girl next door. She seemed winded and her chest was heaving up and down. I swear I had seen her before.

She obviously hadn't noticed me yet, and she sunk to the floor, resting her head forlornly in both hands. It was then that everything came together, and I sucked in a deep breath while accidentally dropping the book.

Almost as if she could hear it, the girl's head snapped up, and I was drowning. Drowning in the piercing gaze of haunted emerald green eyes.

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger! I know I hate it when authors do that, but I feel that the last couple of chapters have simply been setting the stage for the action. Next chapter we might have a confrontation, but maybe not. We definitely will have staring and awkward bedroom situations though! Next chapter will be in Clary's POV.**

** In this story, Jace is going to be a Lightwood. It just makes it easier because I am more familiar with Robert and Maryse than the Herondales. Also, Jace is an only child, but I will try to include Alec and Isabelle and maybe a few other characters in there.**

** I just wanted to let you know, that I'm taking this story pretty seriously, and it's not going to be some flouncy bouncy skim the surface thing. I intend it to be pretty long, so therefore Jace is not going to find out about the abuse until later. There will be talks etc between the two of them, but I want to build up some angsty romance before the big reveal. **

** I'm sorry to those of you who just want me to spit it out… but trust me when it does happen it will be worth it! Don't worry though, I will make this as interesting and exciting as possible, because I also read a lot of fan fiction and know what I like to see!! I hope some of you have the same inclinations!**

** Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/listed My Wish For You. I'm writing this for you guys!! I can't even express how happy I get when I see that little notification telling me that I have a new review!! Thanks you so much for taking the time to R&R. Please continue!!!**

**Merry Christmas / Happy Hanukkah / Happy Kwanza / Happy Eid (I hope I haven't offended anyone!),**

**Flicka**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I really hate to do this, but I'm officially putting My Wish For You **ON HIATUS** for a while. I'm sorry for letting you all down, but I promise that once I get a few things sorted out, I will finish this story. I am under no circumstances abandoning it.

Also, I recently re-read it, and was appalled at the simple mistakes riddled through the entire story. I promise to revamp and repost it as soon as possible. When I have a few more chapters written, I will delete this A/N, and post the new chapters.

Thank you all for being so understanding and supportive.


End file.
